blisfandomcom-20200214-history
Blisland
'''Blisland '''is a federal republic consisting of 5 states. The nation spans from the northern tip of the Isle of Blisland, to the southern borders between Shaomark and Texico. Blisland is the worlds most populated nation, and also holds the largest amount of land. It is considered the cultural and financial hub of the world, with its influence of democracy, literature, film and music stretching across the entire globe. The land of Blisland, prior to European settlers, was inhabited for over 15,000 years by the indigenous Blissish, or Ungawaru Blissu in Ancient Blissish. The first European colonists arrived in the 15th century, establishing townships and trading posts in what is now the Blisopolis area. With the Colony of Blisland established under Franch rule, the fertile lands and optimum weather became a point of interest to the population of Frence with over 100,000 migrants arriving within the first 50 years of inhabitants. With the people of Blisland becoming wary of strict Franch laws between trade, disputes of seperation from the Franch Empire began. The result of these disputes led to the War of Revolution, a bloody war that lasted from 1770 until the Act of Independence in 1776. With total control of the Colony of Blisland, the new democratic government underwent several changes including the establishment of a capital in Blisopolis and the assassination of the former Blissish leader Cosmo the Feeble who was not able to prevent influence and control from the Franch. By the 19th century, Blisland's economy soared becoming the largest in the world, due in part to the Moave Quartz Rush which uncovered huge amounts of quartz within the Moave territory. The quartz rush was quickly halted as Blisland and Texico went to war over ownership of Nawlins and Looeezeeanna. The Texican-Blislander War lasted from 1864 until the Annexation of Nawlins and the establishment of a provisional government in 1869. By the end of this war, Blisland emerged as a leader in politics and military, with large amounts of land and influence. Blisland would not engage in any major conflicts until 1914 with the beginning of the Great War, or the First World War. This conflict caused great devastation within Blisland financially and in international politics. With Blisland's loss, economic depression ensued. With Blisland's huge economic depression, the beginning of the Second World War saw an opportunity for Blisland to regain its former glory. Blisland won the war with great success, with its current president Tommy Purtell heralded as one of the greatest leaders in history. History Neolithic settlement The continent of Blisland was first inhabited by migrants who crossed from the area now known as Ariq, and from the northern Shaomark peninsula across a land bridge. Settlement by multiple tribes occured some 10,000 years ago, with early pottery and hunter/gatherer cultures. The first known 'civilisation' of the Ancient people was the Blissish people who maintained a large township and population south of modern day South City. This nation began some time around 4,000 BC with the first organised systems of writing and language. The nation quickly spread, with annexations of a vast majority of southern Blisland. These borders still remain (albeit slightly different) in what is now the state of Moave. The northern nations of the continent such as the Isikhungo, the Kude and the Kubanda were formed around 1,000 BC as a united nation from multiple tribes and factions. These nations remained until the colonialist annexation in the 18th century. Blissish people The ancient nations of Blisland, known collectively as the Blissish people, developed many unique systems and were the first to cultivate grapes on the continent. Although isolated from Shaomarkese and Ariqian culture, the nations developed their own cultural identity that is still celebrated to this day. The Blissish people still make up around 2% of the population and many choose to maintain rituals and traditions. During Blis Week, there is a day dedicated to the Blissish cultures. Settlements Category:Etymology Category:History Category:Geography, climate and environment Category:Demographics Category:Government and politics Category:Military Category:Economy Category:Infrastructure Category:Education Category:Culture